


Edges

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Dark Character, GhiraDemi, Implied Violence, M/M, Pre-Skyward Sword, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most demons served Demise because they had to; Ghirahim was not one of those demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edges

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pairing and have been meaning to write something about them for a while.

Some demon's were more nomadic, preferring to either live below the surface or to hunt on the surface, eating whatever creature could fill their ever hungry bellies. Their eyes would look to the ground when Demise came, and they would bow. Still, both Demise and Ghirahim knew that they did not serve Demise freely. He was their king, but they only treated him like one when they absolutely had to.

Ghirahim would travel the entire world, never touching any beast that he saw even if it meant listening to his belly rumble forever, if Demise so asked. The other demon's simply could not understand Demise the way Ghirahim did. None of them were his closest servant, the one that the king trusted with his dearest secrets.

No one else saw the fury in his eyes up close, or advised him on training soldiers. No one else let go of their chosen forms to become a blade, a dark, yet still shining metal that reflected the face of his master.

Few demons saw the frustration in his eyes as he searched for Hylia.

"I cannot believe this." Demise's voice was low. "The goddess should be simple enough to find; the Triforce should be mine by now!"

Ghirahim clenched his fists together. He had accepted Demise's mission without question or hesitation; he too had expected it to be easy.

"Do you think that Hylia takes us for fools, Master?"

Demise shook his head. "No, she merely takes us for losers. Have you not seen the warrior and hero that stands beside her? She does not even question her own power." His eyes grew smaller, and he gritted his teeth. "What she even sees in those Hylians I do not understand. What is this surface world worth saving for?"

Ghirahim looked around. They were in a darker area, yet flowers still grew and the sounds of birds chirping could still be heard through the air. That was a good question; what was there to care about this disgusting world?

Demise let out a heavy sigh. "We have lost today's battle. Come with me, Ghirahim." He motioned his large, muscular arm forward. "There are many soldiers that need to be attended to, and the dust of those we lost blow away in the wind."

Ghirahim bowed. "Of course, Master Demise. I understand perfectly."

"And later," Demise said, looking the sword spirit straight in the eyes, "you and I need to clash our own swords together."

Ghirahim grinned. Even with the battle lost, there was still a way to revive his master and keep him happy. "I would be delighted, Master Demise." His body warmed, and the demon could not help but lick his lips.

Demise walked forward, and Ghirahim quickly picked up his pace until he was right beside his king.


End file.
